


A Moment Suspended In Time

by EnchantedWonder89



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedWonder89/pseuds/EnchantedWonder89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When in a life threatening situation, Bo remembers a secret night with Lauren that she will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Flashback

Deep down, Bo always knew that she had feelings for Lauren, and whenever she was in trouble, that's the only thing she thought about. Lauren, the curious human doctor owned by the Light Fae. Those always bright and shining brown eyes. But at this time, those eyes weren't glowing at her in happiness, but in fear. With a slick sword against her chest, Lauren couldn't even imagine what the Succubus had on her mind. Controlled by her hunger and out of thought, Bo had no idea that she had a weapon at the chest of the woman she deeply was in love with. Even though she is out of her element at the moment, Bo still had some smart knowledge left in her mind. Not in her head, but in her heart. Reminiscing about that one night she had with Lauren, the night that is still unknown by their friends. Neither Dyson, Kenzi or Trick, and sometimes even Bo herself know about it. Years have past since that night after she saved Kenzi from the mysterious fae disease, but still she gets a glimpse of the events that happened after. When she closed her eyes, she could see it again, the walls of the Dal as she talked with Dyson.

As soon as Dyson left telling her that he wouldn't mind her seeing other people, Lauren instantly came to her mind. Bo still didn't know if it would be the right time for her to practice her now trained talent on a human. Especially, one that that she really cared for and loved. The dark haired girl also wasn't sure if the blonde loved her just as much, or even at all. Giving it a lot off thought, the Succubus still longed for having those lips on hers for the first time. Anxiety built up in her just thinking about it. She could feel her eyes flash to their bright blue color for an instant second. Bo knew that she couldn't drain her like she would Dyson, but it still made her crave it. After way more thinking, she had the urge to get the guts and go to Lauren's house. Catching a quick taxi and being driven the long way, she ended up in front of a large white house. Standing on the doorstep, Bo still had to push herself to ring the doorbell, because she was a bit nervous. Shaking with fright as the sight of the blonde appeared in the doorway. Those addictive brown eyes were staring at her with confused happiness and a crooked smile. The look on the brunettes face could not compare, her eyes were dancing desperately as they glimpsed up and down Lauren's figure.

In order to take the effort slowly, the Succubus had to fight the compulsion to lean in and kiss her. Being offered into the house, Bo swore she felt her heart skip a couple beats. The blonde showed her to the couch, so Bo took the advantage and thought that it would ease her cringing passion to fall off to her feet. To get things between her and Lauren going, she suggested, "Why don't we practice my powers for a bit, 'cause I'm feeling a little lust at the moment." The Doctor was still baffled on why Bo even was over at her house at this time. It was about two in the morning when the Succubus fell onto her doorstep. Why would she come to her, just for the powers? That can't be right, it was usually Dyson she went to for that. It must have been pretty important that Bo had to drive all the way out here for her. Lauren held out her hand in initiation that she wanted Bo to do it. Bo finally didn't have to fight her motives. This was the moment, and she then locked her fingers with Lauren's. Watching the orange glow flow through Lauren, made her see the tingles of the blonde's body. To stop her twitches, Bo leaned in and pressed her lips against Lauren's.

The rush of the kiss made Bo's eyes flash a quick blue, before turning back to their original cream color. Trying to push herself from not hurting the other woman, Bo's lips flew back, separating the two of them. Since their hands disconnected, Lauren was shocked by the action Bo had just commited. Although, not so happy by herself, who had not pulled away as soon as the Succubus' lips grazed hers. In fact, Lauren had to admit that it probably was going to be one of her most thought about memories now. "Uhh, my room is upstairs if you... uhh you... want to go up there." The way Lauren's suggestion to Bo came out was in a very hesitant format, but it was understandable. But, Bo had never seen that look on the Doctor's face before, in fact, she wasn't sure if the blonde ever got those scared feelings.

"Sure, I'd love to," Bo said in almost childlike voice, exactly like she said it the same way earlier that morning, when Lauren asked if she wanted to take a house call to visit the sick Aswang. She reached her hand out to Lauren with a smile on her lips, like she didn't know what was going to happen when they got there. Bo was starting to get second thoughts when they reached the destination a few minutes later. The room had white dry wall with a gigantic king size bed in the middle of it, with what looked like the same salmon colored sheets she would have on her bed. It looked like an exact replica of her own room, minus the "dope den" walls and the weapons laying on the floor. For some reason, the thought of it being her own room turned her on even more and made her appetite for kissing Lauren grow extremely larger. When she was with Dyson, it didn't matter wherever they were when she needed to heel. Whether his desk at the police station, or his gym-like apartment. For some reason, it was not the same, it felt to Bo like it always was meant to be there, in the girls almost identical room.

Snap back to reality, Lauren was surprised to see that the confident Succubus was daydreaming. She grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her close, their foreheads pressed against eachother. Bo's lips almost kissed the blonde's, but were interrupted by the question, "Are you sure you want to do this?" The question was music to Bo's ears, because it was now pretty simple to answer. The brunette ran her finger up Lauren's arm and then to the buttons of her shirt. Each one felt like an obstacle to get through, Bo was eager to do it, that she wanted to take her time. It doesn't make since, but she wanted each little moment to last forever. But, when it came to Bo's shirt, Lauren wasn't taking as much time, although still got the moments in her head. They both later found themselves in the bed al tangled up in skin, nothing covering them but the salmon sheets.

All Bo could think to herself was that it was a dream, it seemed so unbelievable to the Succubus. There is still one thing she wasn't sure of though, and that was why her whole body was shaking. For some reason, she's never felt like this before, such an incredible love for another person. Why did it take her this long to realize that she was in love with the beautiful, blonde Doctor? Again, daydreaming, Lauren had to snap her finger just to get the brunette back to the present time. Still having to take it all in just to make sure that it was real. Running her fingertips up and down Lauren's back, making their way to the Doctor's fast beating heart. The fact that it was thumping just as much as her own, made the Succubus know that it was true reality. Falling asleep an hour later, Bo dreamt the same events that had just occured while she was clutched against the other woman. I guess it was just always meant to be, but they both already knew that. The problem is if they will deny it or not. The brunette hasn't even thought about it until just now. Though even knowing if it still existed in her mind or her heart.


	2. A Moment That Lasts Forever

Just before the thought got too deep, Bo opened up her eyes to find herself gracefully pulling the sword from her lover's chest. Lauren saw her eyes switch to the same brown color, and she sighed in relief. Bo found herself dropping the sword, and her arms being pulled into a hug. "I knew you wouldn't do it," Lauren said into Bo's ear. The brunette listened in the other ear as the sword hit the cement with a cling. The Succubus was petrotized by the action she had to admit doing. The tension was getting too much to bear. Next thing she knew, her eyes were looking up from the ground and into a bright shined light. When the shining light stopped, her arms got the force to lift herself up, but her head uncomfortable by the massive aching pain she was catching on with. It felt to her like a baseball was being hit against her skull.

Throbbing with nausea, Bo got the courage to get up and ask, "What the hell happened?" Everyone was surprised by the fact that she had woken up and is speaking pretty fast.

"You totally almost stabbed the death out of poor Lauren. You're lucky she's not hacked into pieces on the floor." Kenzi always had a way to sneak in the comments that were not appropriate at that time.

"Kenzi..." Trick said shooting a stern glare her way. Bo tried to keep her vision straight, but it was virtually impossible.

"Where's Lauren?" Bo frantically lost control and attempted to get up, but was forced back down by Dyson. When Lauren came from the other room and saw her love awake, she rushed to the Succubus, and she smiled at the sight of blonde.

"This is going to help your strength, but you're are gonna have to relax for a while and sleep," the blonde said sticking a needle into Bo's arm. Suddenly, the vision of the brunette went black again and she fell asleep. They transferred Bo to the Dal and lied her on the couch.

"We're gonna leave, call us when Bo wakes up from her beauty sleep." Everyone except Dyson, Trick, and Lauren had left. Lauren sat on the couch with Bo, watching, waiting, and wondering. Why did she just snap out of the trance like that? Dyson then came and sat next to her.

" She's gonna be okay Lauren, you can leave if you want to," the wolf shifter said in encouragement. But, the blonde doctor didn't want to leave Bo's side, no matter how much easier it would be. The brunette woke up hors later, still with a painful headache and nausousness. Able to move, she grabbed Lauren's hand and hooked her fingers with the blonde's. Lauren was surprised and bursting with excitement, but still had many questions to ask.

"How'd you feel?" That was just the start of the questions Bo was going to get that night.

"I'm fine. Just got a massive headache and I feel like I'm gonna puke." Bo did look like shit, she looked like she needed to heel, but Lauren didn't think it's the right time to ask and besides, that was Dyson's job.

"You call that fine, Bo. God, you must be stronger than I thought." Lauren was surprised by the girl who had took a hard hit to the head and fainted. The room went silent, but Lauren's curiosity about why Bo didn't commit murder that night was haunting her every thought.

"What happened Bo? Why didn't you just kill me? You were really zoned out of reality, so why didn't you just do it?" This question hit Bo like a brick, it was the one that she really feared to answer. But, she had to suck it up and admit the truth to Lauren.

"I remembered... you know that night... after Kenzi got better. I don't know what happened, it's like that thought caused me to snap out of it." Bo had to tell her the truth, but letting it out was painful for her to do it without crying. It is always hard for Bo to say something to Lauren that is serious, without getting emotional. The blonde then remembered the same night, she saw it, the first time Bo's lips truly crashed with hers. This time, Bo had to snap Lauren out of her hypnotized state she was in.

"I can't believe you still remember. That was like years ago. But, I guess it is one of the greatest things for us to remember," Lauren said matching her eyes with the Succubus. Bo got just enough force to gently caress and cup the sid eof the Doctor's face. She didn't understand why, but Lauren started to feel tears emerge and pool in her eyes. the batting of her eyelashes caused them to make their way down her face. Bo could feel the salty drops sprinkling down on her hand.

" Please don't cry Lauren, 'cause then you're gonna make me cry." Bo didn't like crying, in fact, she hated it. Anything that showed a sign of weakness, she hated, and Lauren is probably the only person that can make tears poor on her face. Bo pulled the blonde's head close and then the Succubus' lips met hers. Bo's fingers threaded through the blonde locks of her lover as they layed next to eachother.

"I love you." Lauren was now able to admit it, she always knew it was true, just it was the matter of whether Bo felt it or not. So, when she heard Bo's reply, the curious doctor couldn't help but burst with butterflies inside.

"I was never ready to say this, but I can't deny it. I love you too and that's probably never gonna change. Just promise me Lauren, that it will never change for you either." It was a lot for both of them to admit, and the fact that both of them were scared made them both confused. Lauren leaned down to whisper into Bo's ear, and it was something that made the Succubus' heart pound.

" I can't even imagine thinking about that changing. Never! I can promise you that no matter how hard it gets, I will always know and never forget that I love you." A smile grew on both of their faces, and Lauren kissed the exposed skin on Bo's collar bone.

Bo Dennis, the suppose to be cold hearted Succubus, who feeds on sexual energy, and a killer, is one of the most lovable, and undeniably loyel fae that Lauren has ever met. She has always known that, ever since the very first time they met. She's not a monster or a killer. Bo is just a person who takes loving and caring for someone to a whole new level. Someone who just fell in love with a human. Humans, the people she should be feeding off of and killing. But, it wasn't true, Bo is different, she has faught her nature for the people she loves, and that is all the pride she needs.


End file.
